


The Day I Thought I'll Never Get Through

by KeightCopper



Series: Untitled McDart Triad Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeightCopper/pseuds/KeightCopper
Summary: Danny visits his kids for the first time since moving to Hawaii. He dreads meeting up with his exes. While psyching himself to ring the doorbell he reminisced about how it all started.**Sort of prequel for Once Bitten Twice Shy. Backstory about Rachel/Stan/Danny relationship and marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve decided to post finished one-shots of this triad!verse rather than trying to write a big story and posting in chapters. The reason is that I cannot guarantee ever finishing one big story. This way each one shot acts like a stand alone episode happening in a bigger universe. I’d feel better posting a work like that than posting something I cannot be sure I could finish. 
> 
> Anyways warning, this fic is more telling than showing… I usually don’t like writing this way but like I’ve said in the summary this is a sort of backstory to Once Bitten Twice Shy. 
> 
> Also I’ve been imagining Gabriel Macht as Stan Edwards just cause.

* * *

 

 

_I am slowly getting closure,_

 

_I guess it’s really over,_

 

_I’m finally getting better,_

 

_And I’m picking up the pieces_

 

_From spending all these years_

 

_Putting my heart back together_

 

_Cause the day I thought I never get through_

 

_I got over you._

 

* * *

 

“You can do this Danny.” The short blond man, whispered to himself as he psyched himself up to ring the intercom outside the massive gate he found himself in front of. It’s his first time he’s visiting the kids since he got here in this huge rock of an island. He arrived four days ago and he haven’t seen his babies for a week. It was the longest they have went on without him. 

 

Which was why he is in front of the house that looks more like a mansion than a house, “Okay you can do this.”

 

He is Danny James Williams, after all. Yes he dropped the surname Rowe-Edwards, he figures he reclaimed his independence so he’s gonna reclaim his birth name too. He didn’t care that the name Rowe-Edwards opened doors that would never open for him or that it’s perfectly legal for him to keep the name. He never got those omegas who got divorced and kept the name of the primer couples they just divorced. Yes it was a hassle to go through all the paperwork. But it’s worth it not to have the name hold him back in his career or having to keep up pretenses that comes with the name. It’s especially was worth it not having to be reminded of his failures every time he signed his name.

 

Though intellectually, he knew it wasn’t his fault he can’t help but consider it one of his failures, as an omega and a husband. He felt that he hadn’t done enough to work on their issues. He refused to go into counseling and that contributed to the collapse of their marriage. That might be when they started to question his love for them.

 

The thing, though, is that he loved the Alpha Pair with all his heart. It’s probably why he’s so broken up about the divorce. He was never the one to fall for the quintessential perfect Alpha pair that is often depicted in movies. The strong and handsome alpha male and the beautiful and confident alpha female both rich and famous would fall for the alluring but average omega and they’ll live happily ever after. That was a fantasy Danny never believed in and so he never in his life wanted it for himself. But that didn’t stop him from falling in love with Prince and Princess Charming. 

 

Stanley Edwards was already a junior executive at a very successful Real Estate Conglomerate, when Danny met him. And he dressed liked it too. The sharply pressed bespoke suit he wore that day was like the wet dream for Danny. Not to mention the barely contained muscles hidden underneath his expensive armor. But his physical attributes are not the only ones that got to Danny. It was his overall charisma. The way he just walk into a room and own it no question. He exerts effortless authority over his surrounding without being a mean asshole about it.

 

Rachel Rowe, on the other hand was a little harder to fall for. Not that Rachel doesn’t exude the authority that Stan does, because if being a high powered corporate attorney didn't do that, the fact that she was also a billionaire heiress of a pharmaceutical conglomerate does. She was born to money and privilege in a way that Stan wasn’t. While the male alpha was said to be ‘born with a silver spoon on his mouth’ having been raised by an upper middle class family in Queens, Rachel was practically born with a crown on her head, born to a minor royal triad in the south of Wales, England. She wielded that power like it was her god given right. It was why it took time for Danny to admit he even liked her. He finds her high-handed ways to be a bit of a turn off. But Rachel is undeniably a ‘one hell of a catch’ if Danny could be so crude about it. Beauty, brains, money, and power what else can anyone want for.

 

*

 

Danny himself was just a regular guy when he met the pair. He was a uniform officer working on getting his golden shield. He’s on loan to highway patrol for the week when he busted Rachel, who was then driving a Bentley, for bumping his police cruiser. 

 

_“So Williams, D. hmm…” the brunette read off his uniform patch, as she gave the officer her license and registration to inspect. “Let me guess D means David am I right?”_

 

_“You can call me Officer Williams, Ma’am” The omega said ignoring the alpha’s flirting tone. She is one beautiful lady and had Danny met her at a bar or something he might consider it. But given the givens, she bumped his cruiser and created another paperwork for him to do which doesn’t make him receptive to any kind of flirtations coming from that woman._

 

_“So not David?” She tried, seductively, which again in any other circumstance Danny probably would respond to. As it happens he got a job to do and no time to waste._

 

_“No. It’s Danny.”_

 

_“Short for Daniel?”_ **_Relentless, this woman is relentless,_ ** _Danny thought to himself. When the woman tried to flirt with Danny, presumably to get off with an easy charge, he isn’t terribly surprised. She’s not the first one who did it that week. Almost everyone he busted did it. The difference is that everyone else backed off when he failed to respond positively to their seductions._

 

_“No short for nothing. Just Danny.” The blonde replied clipped and now slightly annoyed._

 

_“Hmm… I’m Rachel_ **_Rowe_ ** _.” The brunette said, emphasizing her last name as if that should mean something to Danny._

 

_“Yeah I can see that, I am holding your license.” The cop said waving said license. “Look lady, no need for the alpha seduction routine alright. I’m writing you a ticket that’s non-negotiable.”_

 

_“I’m not seducing you to get a pass. I like you. I wouldn’t even mind if you arrest me right now.”_

 

_“I am not arresting you. I don’t need the hassle of booking you for a minor traffic infraction when I don’t have cause to believe you are drunk or driving under any other influence which I most certainly think you aren’t, are you?”_

 

_“No of course not detective.”_

 

_“Good. But I’m not a detective. At least not yet. Uniform says so. Officer see,” the cop pointed to his collar which shows his police rank.“That means I’m the low man in the totem pole which means paperwork which you just added to when you bumped into my car.”_

 

_“Actually you should be high on the totem pole if you are low in rank.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Totem poles are designed with the most significant individuals represented at the bottom and the least important are at the top.”_

 

_“Well isn’t that good to know, Miss Granger.”_

 

_“What are you on about? It’s_ **_Rowe_ ** _not Granger.”_

 

_“It’s Har… Nevermind…” Danny tried to explain the reference but thought better of it. This bust already gone too long. The cop then proceeded to return the lady’s license with the hand written ticket. “Here.”_

 

_“You should give me your number. Allow me to at least take you for coffee, if only to apologize for bumping your car and making you do extra paperwork. How about?”_

 

_“How about no.” the blonde answered, before walking away with a parting shot. “Good day Ma’am may you never bump into me again.”_

 

_*_

 

Little did he know that his obvious brush off was the one that the attracted the brunette. He wasn’t even home for the day when Rachel called and set up a coffee date. How the brunette got his number he could only guess and it probably wasn't legal at all. However Danny, thinking not much about it agreed despite his better judgement. Rachel asked for Danny to meet her at some fancy cafe. Not that Danny knew it was some fancy cafe that time, so Danny showed up in battered jeans that he knows shaped his ass well and a nice but worn button down shirt. He made an effort to look at least half-way decent but he’s never one for ‘dressing to impress’. He did kind of regret that decision though because he felt out of place among the nicely dressed patrons.

 

But still Danny held his head high and entered figuring he’d probably have to spend a day’s salary ordering a cup of coffee and a plain bagel. Rachel was the one who invited him for a promised cup, sure but Danny isn’t one to accept some Alpha paying for his food and drinks.

 

_Danny saw where Rachel was seated with a handsome Alpha. He didn’t know if he should feel grateful or tricked. Rachel didn’t mention that she’s bringing her premier-half with her. Now this would feel more like an ambush date rather than an apology coffee like the Alpha lady claimed it to be._

 

_When Rachel saw him approach she told something to her companion who then stood up and turned with a beaming smile towards the omega._

 

_“Stan this is Danny, Danny, Stan.” Rachel introduced them to each other._

 

_Danny held out his hand for a handshake but the moment their hands touched the man held andlifted theomega’s hand to kiss it._

 

_“Hello, gorgeous.” The male alpha greeted with a smirk. If Danny was a younger simpering omega he would have fallen for the alpha’s seduction tactics but he was more worldly and seasoned to deal with these kinds of alphas, so he held back his reaction. As soon as the alpha let go of his hand he casually took Danny blatantly wiped his hand in front of his shirt to indicate that he doesn't appreciate the alpha's gesture. If the alpha minded it he never mentioned._

 

They spent an hour talking about anything and nothing. It was nice but soon enough Danny has to go to work as he has the afternoon shift walking the beat. He bid his goodbyes leaving hopefully enough cash on the table to cover his order.

 

*

 

Danny thought that’s the last time he’d see the couple but he was wrong. Rachel would sometimes dog him on his beat, in her Bentley. While Stan would hang outside the precinct to catch him on his way home.

 

_“You know I ought to file restraining orders on both of you.” Danny told them when he caught the primer couple waiting for him outside the precinct. “But with how busy the slammed the department is right now I probably have to make the arrest myself which would defeat the purpose of it.”_

 

_“If that’s what it takes to get you to actually spend time with us it would have been worth it.” Stan smoothly interjected. To which Danny can’t help but smile at and fall for. That’s his first mistake._

Danny only agreed on one date so they would quit bothering him. It was a nice date at an upscale restaurant in Atlantic City. Stan insisted on picking him up in his transformer of a car Danny didn’t even recognize and even if he did he doubt it has a name he could pronounce right. 

 

_“You don’t have to pick me up in Bumblebee’s cousin you know?”_

 

_“What?” Then realizing what the blonde meant he added, “Oh you meant the car?”_

 

_“Yeah. I don’t wanna be impressed but I have to admit I am. I don’t think I recognize this car. At first I thought it’s a McLaren but closer…”_

 

_“You know your car brands…” Stan commented surprised._

 

_“Most of it but clearly not this one… How much dough does this beaut cost ya?”_

 

_“Oh I sort of won this from a bet. It’s Koenigsegg CC Prototype.”_

 

_“I’m right…” Danny muttered._

 

_“About what?” the alpha asked._

 

_“I was thinking earlier that even if I know this model I wouldn’t be able to pronounce it. Kuh-nag-sag?”_

 

_“Koenigsegg. They’re a Sweddish start-up company that wanted to build better cars than McLaren. This is their first prototype, only one of it’s kind.”_

 

_“How come they let you drive it here in the streets of New Jersey?”_

 

_“It isn’t supposed to be here in New Jersey but like I said I won it off a bet, and sadly I don’t actually own it, I just won the privilege of driving it for a month. I have to ship it back next week so they could revamp it again before the Paris Car Show next October.”_

 

_“Ah, interesting story I bet.”_

 

_“Not that much. I was in Cannes two years ago when I saw this beaut. I got to talking and making contract with the owner Chris. He bet me he can have prototypes for production in a year and a half. I didn’t believe him. He told me he’d ship me this prototype, if he can’t make the deadline. And well he didn’t make the deadline. So I get the car. For a month at least.” Stan finished his story as the car slow downed to stop. “We’re here.”_

 

_“That was fast. Did we beam? Does this car have a beaming technology too?”_

 

_“First Transformers, now Star Trek. And I know you liked reading fantasy novels meant for kids but I’ll never guess you’d be you are such a nerd.”_

 

_“Says the guy who got all my nerdy jokes.” And the older man just laughed at him which made Danny smile wide and genuine._

 

_That kind of light banter he had with Stan continued until they reached the table where Rachel was waiting. She went ahead to the restaurant because she just came from a client deposition in a nearby office building. The moment she saw them Danny swore she was a bit tense when she saw them but not_

 

_“Stan, Daniel.” She stood up, kissed the blonde on the cheek pulled a chair him to sit in like a well-bred alpha. Danny noted that she barely acknowledged Stan and focused all her attention on him. “How are you darling?”_

 

_“I’m good,” was Danny’s apprehensive reply. The rest of the meal was tense but Danny just chalked that up to it being their first date and all._

 

Danny had a good laugh with Stan and Rachel isn’t half bad. But Danny thought that the Alpha Primer was decent plus it’s been a while since Danny last had sex. The worst that could happen is that they are bad in bed and they all go their separate ways at the end of the night.

 

It wasn't what happened. Rachel and Stan were good in bed. They were attentive to Danny’s pleasure. Stan fucked him so good and then Rachel rode Danny to completion. It was so good, they all collapsed into bed right after and slept for six hours straight, only to wake up and do it all over again. They never let Danny go after that. 

 

They literally did not let Danny leave their penthouse apartment until the blonde promised a second date. 

 

*

 

After a year, they proposed marriage to him on a trip to Paris on top of The Eiffel Tower. Stan was on his knees holding out the biggest most expensive diamond ring Danny ever laid eyes onand Rachel’s standing behind the alpha holding an open boxa pair of golden wrist cuffs, typical jewelry for an engaged omega of a royal triad, which they would be as soon as Danny said yes. 

 

_“Before we met you, we are two beings living in a committed but separate lives.” Stan started his speech on bent knees, holding Danny’s hand while Rachel stood behind him right hand resting on the alpha’s shoulder, as per tradition for a lady in a dress only kneels on a pew and never else where. “We are an incomplete duo. A solitary Rachel Rowe and a lonely Stanley Edwards who loved each other but can’t function as a whole. We despaired ever meeting someone we can agree on.”_

 

_“That’s right.” Rachel tacked on and added, “I’ve always wanted someone he thought is a ‘too elegant and high handed’ royal. And he always wanted what I’ve always thought as a ‘rambunctious sassy twink'. When I met you I immediately thought Stan would have liked you.”_

 

_“And I did I think I loved you the moment I saw you entered that coffee shop.” Stan confessed, looking up to the blonde who can’t help but let the tears of happiness fall down his rosy but stubbled cheeks. ”But the moment that I made me realize that fact was that one time I was late to a dinner date. I came into the restaurant and saw you making Rachel laugh. I’ve never thought I would fall for someone who would also be capable of making my best friend and better half laugh. I knew then that I would love you for the rest of my life.”_

 

_“So, with all sincerity and love we ask: will you, Daniel James Williams, marry us?” Both alphas asked the blonde omega. The words brought Danny happiness he could not put words into. It was a joyous moment one of the few Danny treasured, only next to the birth of his children._

 

It was the most cliche wedding proposal ever but Danny said yes. But he would have yes anyway even if they were in a dark alley surrounded by rats and bags of trash. He was that in love with his alphas. 

 

*

 

The wedding was quite an affair too. Danny wanted something simple. However, with Stan being a newly promoted CFO and Rachel being the daughter of a Royal triad, they never quite got a choice of an intimate affair. It was the talk of not only the circle of one percenters Stan and Rachel associates with, but also the lifestyle media that views Danny as the modern day Cinderella. Which was so inaccurate because one he isn’t an orphan left to the whim of a wicked stepmother that his parents married just before their untimely gruesome death. Nor was he having conversations with birds, mice, or cats. Not that the lifestyle media cared, they just run the story and seem to love emphasizing his humble background.

 

Stan and Rachel promised him a small ceremony just for them after what the public touted as 'Wedding of the Century’. However it never quite happened. Not that Danny ever complained. They lived a blissful couple of years of marriage. Stan and Rachel made joint venture in business and built their empire. While Danny was “moving up” in his career and becoming a desk sergeant which he suspects has something more to do with him being a ‘Rowe-Edwards’ and Stan’s significant contribution to the Widows and Orphans Fund, so Danny made it a point to work extra hard to prove to the rest of the department that he earned his place fair and square. Which he admitted was probably the start of his marriage’s collapse.

 

*

 

When he found out Stan was stepping out on him and Rachel with his omega secretary and beta driver, Danny confronted him. 

 

_“You Bastard!” Danny caught the alpha by his collar and shoved him up the wall of his office, displaying an impressive amount of strength considering his omega status._

 

_“Danny, I—”_

 

_“Does Rachel know? Is that why she has been distant lately?” The omega’s calm tone was very incongruent to the stiff way he had the alpha effectively pinned to the wall. “You know what, that isn’t important right now. HEre’s what you’re gonna do. You are gonna send your twink and bimbo home to where ever fuck they live. You are gonna let them go, pay them whatever amount they need to go away and stay away and WE ARE GONNA FIX THIS UNDERSTAND?!”_

 

_At the alpha’s quick nod Danny let go turned around not even bothering to say goodbye before walking out the office. Before living the building though he stopped by the men’s restroom near the exit to the parking lot. There he locked himself to the last stall and let out quiet sobs that has been merely suppressed by the rage felt at seeing his husband’s infidelity. Danny stayed unelegantly bowling his eyes out for the past hour and a half._

 

_*_

 

The Alpha was contrite and swore it was a one time deal and he would never again do it, and eventually Danny forgave him, since that was what is marriage all about forgiveness. If he walk out at the first sign of trouble, he might as well have forgotten the vows he sworn to uphold. He can get over one cheating incident. 

 

Danny made an effort to be more present at home after that thinking it was neglect that pushed the alpha to seeking for another omega’s attention. He took a sabbatical from work even though he knew that it would be a big blow to his career in law enforcement. He even agreed to the pregnancy both his alpha was pushing for. So Danny ditched his suppressants and let nature take it’s course.

 

His first unsuppressed heat was just quite wonderful. Being able to reach that level of intimacy with his alphas was the one thing he needed to heal the heartbreak of Stan’s mistake. He got pregnant and that made their living situation even more enjoyable. Danny never enjoyed being kept at home, as luxurious as it is, but there’s some satisfaction to be had at being able to greet his alphas home after a long day.

 

Everything was copacetic for a while. He enjoyed his pregnancy and the way his Alphas doted on him. Stan was ecstatic at finally being a father and Rachel is overjoyed at the idea of a heir. They were present at every doctors appointment and every pre-natal classes, which Danny was amazed at given that they both have such busy schedules but they made time for him.

 

Ten and a half months (yes it’s ten and a half, those hacks that said pregnancy is only nine months should be enrolled in a math class, Danny thinks, forty-two weeks (which was how long he carried Grace) is ten and a half lunar months) later Danny gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Grace. She got Rachel’s nose and eyes, Danny didn’t need the confirmatory test they did to figure out Rachel was her biological sire. 

 

*

 

Their marriage is secure and Danny even got pregnant a second time two years later. This time it was Stan’s biological child and they named him Charlie after Stan’s only father. They lived happily. Danny even got back to work when Charlie turned three and started Pre-K at one of the private institutions with waiting list a mile long. A year later Danny finally got his detective shield after passing the test.

 

With Danny getting more busy with his career, the dreaded seven years itch starts to settle in. At first it was just petty fights like who forgot to put the toilet sit down or who has lost the car keys again. Then it was about Danny’s job.

 

Stan kept on giving the police department donations. His reasoning was that if Danny insist on putting himself in danger, he needed the best protective equipment that money could buy and that the department definitely needs financial help to do that. You’d think that’s something sweet but it’s started putting some distance and friction between Danny and his colleagues. What with the captain treating him like a delicate flower, refusing to put him in dangerous assignments and his fellow detectives not appreciating that Danny gets some special treatment. So Danny tried to persuade Stan to stop the donation but Stan won’t agree to it no matter what Danny said. Rachel herself sided with Stan on the issue, trying to get Danny to understand that Stan cannot pull the donations because he already pledged to it and would be ‘losing face’ if he suddenly pull it out for no apparent reason. As if conflict of interest isn't a good enough reason.

 

Rachel herself never wanted for Danny to work as a cop. Or actually she never wanted for him to work at all. She never understood why Danny had to even work at all when he can just lounge around all day and spend his alphas’ money like a trophy husband. She was always on about how Danny ought to quit from the police department. And that if Danny really wanted to help people, he could just chair one of the charitable foundations Stan and Rachel regularly donates to. Or better yet Rachel could ‘help’ him set up with his own foundation. And by help Rachel probably meant finance everything.

 

Needless to say, both his alphas never approved of his choice in career, they just different ways to show their discontent.

 

After those comes the unexpected ‘non-gifts’ for no reason. Rachel kept buying him shirts and suits and Stan kept buying him car after car. And it didn’t stop there. After commenting on having a full closet and garage, Rachel moved on to expensive cologne and thousand dollar watches. Meanwhile Stan decided he would buy every penthouse condo he could in east coast and put it in Danny’s name.

 

It bewildered Danny. He appreciates what he was given but it seems too odd for him. He knows his alphas. They are generous but they never did the expensive gifts before. It was Danny who made that a rule since he himself cannot afford anything, he decided to make it their rule not to give Danny anything more than one hundred dollars for birthdays and anniversaries. The two skate by these rules by saying that the cars they won’t drive and the condos no one would live in are good investments and that the Danny could do with having nice things in life. They even made sure not to give their ‘not-gifts’ on a special day just so they could claim that _‘It’s not a gift, Daniel, it’s an investment and a necessity. You are a Rowe-Edwards, whether you like it or not, there’s a certain expectation to be met. If we let you out looking like a hobo, people would think we are neglecting you. Or that we are less than we claim to be and that’s just unacceptable. Rumors like that could ruin reputations and tank our careers.’_

 

And Danny accepted that excuse. He felt in his gut, that something is not right but they were his spouses. And they deserved the benefit of the doubt, so Danny let the “not-gifts” coming with minimal complaint, thinking that his husband and wife only wants the best for him. He deluded himself into believing a false narrative because he in his own way was trying to hold on to the hope that their marriage is secure. Until the truth slap him on his face.

 

*

 

_Danny stood frozen, staring at the scene in front of him. His husband fucking some young twink who was pleasuring his wife. It’s a scene not unlike the one Danny engaged in with them, only instead of a blond in the middle it was a brunette. The three of them partaking in a sensuous dance that made the omega sick to his stomach. Danny wanted to run as faraway as possible but it seems that his body is not responding to commands so all the blond could do was stare at the omega twink until he caught a sight of Danny at the door. It was only when Danny registered the loud shriek of the bimbo his alphas were fucking that he managed to move a muscle._

 

 

_“Danny wait!” Stan ran after him. “It’s not what you think.”_

 

_“Not what I think?!_ **_NOT what I think_ ** _?!” Danny asked, incredulous. What else is there to think about when everything is clear for anyone to see. “It’s not about what I think, Stan! It’s about what I SEE. And what I saw was_ **_my_ ** _husband_ **_and_ ** _wife was fucking some twink on our bed and making him soil our sheets.”_

 

_“I— We made a mistake.”_

 

_“Oh no this, Stan, is_ not _a_ mistake _."_

 

_“When you cheated on Rachel and me with that beta-omega pair you work with. That- that was mistake. But this?!” Danny made an all encompassing gesture around them both, “Dragging Rachel with you to cheat on me with some rich ass twink and thinking I could somehow understand that?!”_

 

_“That isn’t just a mistake. It’s a sickness.”_

 

_“I’m sorry, Daniel baby. I’m sorry.” The Alpha kept on pleading but Danny won’t hear him as he got into car and drove away._

 

Danny knew something was wrong in the relationship but it didn’t even occur to him that Stan was cheating again or that Rachel was in on it. Looking back it made sense the gifts were given out of guilt and remorse. Danny should have known because it was so glaringly obvious. Stan and Rachel was having an affair with a young omega they met at one of the charity gala Danny just happened to miss.

 

*

 

The omega, one Dr. Dave Alexander, was nothing like Danny. He’s delicate, and subservient, not harden independent like Danny. He’s also rich being the only son of a rich triad (a lawyer, a doctor and a society heiress), not like Danny the son of a widowed couple with four mouths to feed working as a fireman and a teacher and barely reaching middle class status. Dr. Alexander’s job is a nine to five job working at a museum as a curator, not like Danny who insist on working as a cop with weird hours. In short he’s the kind of omega who fits more into Rachel’s and Stan’s lifestyle and circle of friends than Danny ever did or will. 

 

In the end the divorce was inevitable. Danny didn’t even have the heart to fight it. He knew when he entered into the relationship that this was bound to happen but for some reason he deluded himself into believing that his relationship with the Alpha pair could work out and they’ll live happily ever after like in the movies. 

 

The only reason the divorce was dragged out was because of the settlements. Danny wanted nothing to do with Rachel or Stan’s money unless it’s for the children. He had a job and he can provide for himself. Plus it felt a lot like getting paid to walk away and he didn’t want that. But the pair was determined to pay him off. He kept telling them to keep their money to themselves but they wouldn’t hear it. Something about saving face among their peers and that Danny walking away with half their net worth is preferable than their rich and wealthy associates thinking they are stingy and neglectful alphas for divorcing their omega and leaving him with nothing.

 

The lawyers managed to resolve the issues though and in the end all parties got what they wanted. Except Danny, who lost not only his alphas but also the custody of his children. That was the hardest part to accept. While Danny knew it’s for the best that the kids stay with Stan and Rachel, he did regret that he can’t seem to let go of his pride long enough to abandon his chosen career, take the money that the alpha pair willingly offered, and keep the custody of his children.

 

But part of the reason Danny agreed to the divorce was to be able to live a honest life and keep his career. If Danny chose to accept the settlement and fight for the custody of the kids, he has to quit being a cop so that a family court judge won’t be able to use it against him. He'd be a stay-at-home single dad   And well, that’s not much different to staying married to Stan and Rachel and pretending they never cheated on him. He’ll still be in their orbit, getting yanked by their chains. Just like the Rolling Stone song, you can’t always get want you want. 

 

What he did get was a one way to the hell on earth ‘paradise’ when Rachel and Stan moved the kids to Hawai’i after marrying Dr. Alexander who was transferred from the Jeffersonian Institute in DC to the Bernice Pauahi Bishop Museum in O’ahu.

 

Which is why Danny is here in front of a massive mansion trying to pass itself as a house and picking up his kids.

 

“You can do this Danny.” 


End file.
